vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Alone
I Alone is the ninth episode of the sixth season of ''The Vampire Diaries'' and the one hundred and twentieth episode of the series overall. Summary A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL — Damon finds himself in hot water after he carries out a plan that requires Alaric's unwilling participation. When Elena shares some hopeful news with Jeremy about Bonnie, she is caught off guard by his reaction. Liv helps Elena and Damon with their plan to get Bonnie back, but when things take an unexpected turn, she’s left with a difficult choice to make. Elsewhere, Matt takes matters into his own hands when Enzo's actions cross the line, and Kai's existence continues to be a dangerous threat. Stefan and Tyler also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Co-Starring *Dominick Vicchiullo as Taxi Driver Uncredited *Hunter Denoyelles as Waitress Trivia *Antagonists: Kai and Enzo. * Elena apologizes to Damon for having Alaric compel away her memories of loving him by saying they were only half hers. Damon tells her they'll make new ones. *Elena discovers a video diary that Damon made while he was in the 1994 Prison World, where he said that it was his own personal hell. * Just he did for him and Bonnie while they were trapped in the prison world, Damon makes pancakes for him and Elena while they wait for Bonnie, but doesn't add the whipped cream vampire fangs to them. He then smiles after Elena adds them to his pancakes for him. * When Elena notices the swing on her old porch doesn't squeak like it used to, Damon explains that he fixed it because he and Bonnie would come there all the time just to sit on the porch together. * Elena admits that she used to have good memories of the Gilbert House, and that she regrets burning it down after one bad one because she misses it. Damon asks her if she wants to go inside, but Liv uses her magic to pull them out early before they can make it through the front door. * Damon confesses to Elena the story of how he killed Gail and the others on May 10, 1994 and how he feels guilty about it. * This episode marks the first time Bonnie's cousin Lucy is mentioned since Season Two, and it is her (Bennett) blood that Damon, Elena and Liv utilize to activate the Ascendant. Sometime after this Lucy disappears according to Virginia St. John to Bonnie in 2016 at the mental hospital where she currently resides. Virginia believes it to be The Armory. * Bonnie and Elena hear each others voices for the first time in months, since Home, when they talk on the phone in the prison world. They are able to do this after Damon calls Kai's pager to get him or Bonnie to call them back. * Jeremy reveals to Elena that he hasn't had a drink of alcohol in two weeks, he finally cancelled Bonnie's cell phone, and he cried himself out of his grief over her death so that he can be ready to move on. However, this is before Elena tells him the truth about Bonnie and how she and Damon are going to go into the 1994 Prison World to bring her back. * After Elena finds out Damon compelled Alaric to steal the Ascendant from Jo, Elena initially believes that the only reason Damon wants to help bring Bonnie back is to prove what a great guy he is and so she'll fall in with him again. However, Damon later tells her that he isn't doing it for her but for Bonnie, because in the four months they spent trapped virtually alone in the 1994 Prison World, they became best friends. * Kai is revealed to have escaped the Prison World in order to finally get revenge on the Gemini Coven. His first move is to confront his younger sister Liv at Scull Bar, where he attempts to attack her, forcing her to bring Damon and Elena back from rescuing Bonnie, both so they won't be left trapped there and also so they can help the rest of them fight Kai. * It is revealed the girl who claimed to be Sarah Salvatore is actually named Monique, and is a girl who went to camp with the real Sarah Salvatore. Because she spent her entire life in foster care, she hoped that she could find Sarah's family and integrate into it under Sarah's identity, as Sarah has no interest in knowing her biological relatives. * Stefan tells Monique that Damon believes he killed the real Sarah along with her mother and that he's ensured that Sarah has been taken care of her entire life. He also tells her that he's aware that she doesn't care to know about her real family. ** Stefan immediately knew that Monique was a con artist because he knows for a act that the real Sarah Salvatore is at Duke University where she's an art major. ** Enzo later kills Monique because he can tell that Stefan is hiding something about her from Damon and wanted to know what it was so he could use it against him. * Near the end of this episode, Matt ask Jeremy to join him in a mission to kill Enzo for revenge. * Kai burns the Ascendant of the living world (which Damon compelled Alaric to steal from Jo) with a spell, preventing it from being used again. * In this episode, it is implied that once a witch is thrown into the anti-magic barrier or field, the spell or magic he and she casts at the time will be neutralized, as the fire spell Kai used to set the Ascendant and Elena ablaze is extinguished as soon as Damon throws Kai into the over the border. * When Elena phones Jeremy to tell him that Bonnie wasn't with them, she's leaning against Bonnie's headstone at the cemetery. Jeremy is disappointed, but not at all surprised by this turn of events, as he expected it to happen as soon as Elena told him their plans. * Alaric finds out that Damon compelled him in the previous episode and punches him in the face for it. * Kai offers Tyler a deal to save Liv's life in exchange for Jo's by asking if he's willing to make a deal with the devil. *The graves of Grayson, Miranda and Bonnie are shown to be outside the anti-magic border, revealing that the anti-magic barrier does not cover the entirety of the cemetery. Body Count *Monique - broken neck, killed by Enzo. *Unnamed cab driver - strangulation, killed by Kai Parker. Locations *McKinley, Virginia ** Alaric's home ** Whitmore College *** Alaric's office *** Diner *** Scull Bar * Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion **Cemetery ** Salvatore Boarding House * Prison World ** Mystic Falls, Virginia *** Salvatore Boarding House *** Gilbert House **Muncie, Indiana Continuity *This is the second episode in Season Six in which Caroline doesn't appear. **This is also the second time on the show that Caroline is the only absent main character. *This is the first time that Elena and Damon worked together since Home. *This episode marks the first time this season that Tyler appears in three episodes in a row. * Enzo and Matt were last seen in Do You Remember the First Time? * Jeremy was last seen in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. * This is the first time Lucy is mentioned since Masquerade in Season Two, although she doesn't make an appearance. * The Gilbert House was last seen in Yellow Ledbetter. * Kai and Liv meet each other for the first time since May 10, 1994. * Elena is the second vampire seen set on fire by a witch's magic in the series, the first was Damon in Season Two's Brave New World by Bonnie Bennett. *The last time the headstone of Grayson and Miranda's grave were seen in Pictures of You in Season Four. **Also, the headstone is once again different in appearance. *Damon mentions the time he told a stranger about having an existental crisis. This happened in The Descent. Behind the Scenes *This episode aired after an extra week of break, because the previous Thursday was Thanksgiving in the United States. * The interior of the Gilbert House is not seen in this episode because all the sets representing the interior were struck or placed in storage after Stand By Me. *This episode had 1.49 viewers in the USA, 0.19 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #OperationMsCuddles Cultural References *" " is the second single released by from their 1994 album . Quotes :Damon: "Let's go get her." : Bonnie: "I can't believe I am hearing your voice." : Elena: "You're coming home." : Elena: "I'm sorry for compelling away the memories. They were only half mine." :Damon: "We'll make new ones." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x09 Promo "I Alone" (HD) The Vampire Diaries - I Alone Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x09 Webclip 1 - I Alone HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside I Alone The Vampire Diaries - I Alone Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash I Alone Pictures |-|Promotional= B2dxZrnCcAAxVLd.jpg B2dxZXuCUAEN1YO.jpg 10155112 620584138052079 2443109897467338463 n.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X09-1-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-2-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-3-Stefan.jpg 6X09-4-Damon.jpg 6X09-5-AlaricStefanDamon.jpg 6X09-6-Elena.jpg 6X09-7-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-8-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X09-9-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-10-Elena.jpg 6X09-11-Matt.jpg 6X09-12-Liv.jpg 6X09-13-Tyler.jpg 6X09-14-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-15-Sarah.jpg 6X09-16-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-17-Liv.jpg 6X09-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-19-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-20-ElenaDamonLiv.jpg 6X09-21-Kai.jpg 6X09-22-Kai.jpg 6X09-23-Kai.jpg 6X09-24-Kai.jpg 6X09-25-Kai.jpg 6X09-26-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-27-Elena.jpg 6X09-28-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-29-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-30-Damon.jpg 6X09-31-Sarah.jpg 6X09-32-Enzo.jpg 6X09-33-Matt.jpg 6X09-34-Stefan.jpg 6X09-35-Sarah.jpg 6X09-36-ElenaDamon.jpg 6x09-37-Elena.jpg 6X09-38-Bonnie.jpg 6X09-39-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-40-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-41-Kai.jpg 6X09-42-Liv.jpg 6X09-43-Liv.jpg 6X09-44-Kai.jpg 6X09-45-Alaric.jpg 6X09-46-Jo.jpg 6X09-47-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-50-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-51-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-52-Damon.jpg 6X09-53-Elena.jpg 6X09-54-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-55-Enzo.jpg 6X09-56-Matt.jpg 6X09-57-Sarah.jpg 6X09-58-Stefan.jpg 6X09-59-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-60-Kai.jpg 6X09-61-KaiLiv.jpg 6X09-62-Liv.jpg 6X09-63-Tyler.jpg 6X09-64-Kai.jpg 6X09-65-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-66-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-67-Enzo.jpg 6X09-68-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-69-Matt.jpg 6X09-70-Stefan.jpg 6X09-71-Sarah.jpg 6X09-72-Stefan.jpg 6X09-73-Sarah.jpg 6X09-74-Sarah.jpg 6X09-75-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-76-Elena.jpg 6X09-77-Damon.jpg 6X09-78-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-81-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-82-Elena.jpg 6X09-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-84-Damon.jpg 6X09-85-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-86-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-87-Stefan.jpg 6X09-88-EnzoSarah.jpg 6X09-89-MattStefan.jpg 6X09-90-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-91-Damon.jpg 6X09-92-Kai.jpg 6X09-93-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-94-Kai.jpg 6X09-95-Matt.jpg 6X09-96-Stefan.jpg 6X09-97-MattStefan.jpg 6X09-98-Stefan.jpg 6X09-99-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-100-Elena.jpg 6X09-101-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-102-JeremyMatt.jpg 6X09-103-Matt.jpg 6X09-104-Alaric.jpg 6X09-105-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X09-106-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-107-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-108-Bonnie.jpg 6X09-109-Tyler.jpg 6X09-110-Tyler.jpg 6X09-111-Kai.jpg 6X09-112-Tyler.jpg 6X09-113-Kai.jpg References *http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/11/the-cw-primetime-listings-for-week-of_13.html See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six